


Fate

by Seafalling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, fate suffers for a little while, girl i love you so fucking much im so sorry i did this to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafalling/pseuds/Seafalling
Summary: The youth of the lying girl.





	Fate

The world ruptured and broke. She heard the cries of the lost and the damned, heard their moans. What did they have left to lose? The crashing, the clawing coming ever closer would tear them apart. Lock up your daughters, keep it on record. Hope someone remembers your name

She inhaled a plague through her lungs and let it circulate. The smoke never let up. Everyone kept breathing it in anyway. 

She became a mother to her young brother at age 8, and the wife of a solider at 9, waiting for her older brother to return home. She had no idea why she kept wasting supplies on him.

When their parents died, she heaved at the smell of their corpses, and let Wolf stay inside for the burial. They didn’t deserve a good word, so she and Hurricane spat on their graves. Good riddance, she said. Good riddance. Her brother was silent, watching. He’d done one half the job, she’d done the other.

When their world ended and began, she saw kindness etched on the faces of their captors. A couple came to them. To take them away.  
Honey-sweet words dripped from the mouth of the kind woman. She told no lies, but she couldn’t be trusted. None of them could, nobody could. 

Instinct, she began to muse, was the reason she feared the ability to kill. Of course it was. How would it feel to grip someone’s flesh and hold their life between your palms? Did it feel strange to touch the skin of another? She couldn’t remember a time where she had.

She could scarcely remember a time where her body didn’t ache or bleed. If she tried hard enough, she could force the pain down into a dull ache. Everything healed eventually, though. She twisted her crooked fingers together, and tried to think of the number of times they’d been broken. 

She almost hated how slow the world could be. Years were eternities. Nothing was infinitesimal in a world where time was so drawn out. Everyday, black, in and out, swimming, searching, reaching out its hand. Everyday, she grabbed it. Praying it’d swallow her while.

Snap! Again! Again and again, snap! Crack, another cast for your finger, your arm, your leg. Stand upon your own two feet!

Destiny was fickle. It turned a her around like a coin, flipping her around for the fun of it. Was that all she was? A mangled rag-doll to be played with? Was her fate to be an endless cycle of pain? Her namesake truly was cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> bitch this sucks yuck. but i love you fate,,,


End file.
